The School Of Hard Knocks/(Transcript)
Narrator: As our story continues, we once again find our heroes traveling together on their Pokemon journey in perfect harmony. *Misty: I'm not letting you out of my sight Ash Ketchum until you pay for my broken bike! *Ash: "My bike. My bike." That's all I ever hear from you! *Misty: Right. And my name may be Misty, but I'm perfectly clear about what you owe me and you're not gonna get away without paying! *Brock: Maybe if you two would spend less time arguing and paid more attention to where we're going, we'd already be in Vermilion City by now. *Ben: Brock has a point, guys. Now, come on! We're already late. We've gotta start the show! *Pikachu: Chu. *Charmeleon: Char. *Ash: (voice only) The School of Hard Knocks. *Brock: I think we all need a little break. Why don't I just throw a little something together? *Ben: A little something? *Liam: Judging by the set up, I'd say you're preparing for dinner. *Ritsu: But I am getting a little hungry. *Nodoka: Same, even though this fog is giving me the creeps. *Silica: Come on, Nodoka. It's just fog, nothing to be afraid of. *Yuuki: Well, you can't be too careful. *Ben: Well, Brock, what exactly do you have in mind? *Brock: Ah! There's nothing as satisfying as a cup of 100 percent Cerulean coffee. *Ben: Coffee? In the middle of the afternoon? *Brock: Of course. Though, Ben, your students and the others are too young for this stuff, but it's really quite good. How about some prune juice? *Ash: I think I'll pass. *Ben: Same here, and I'm sure everyone else agrees. *Misty: How about some herbal tea? *Ben: Now you're talking! My grandma has ancestors dating as far back as the era of the samurai, and all her ancestors were masters at making tea. And they passed their knowledge down from generation to generation, including me and my mom. *Ash: You two MUST be kidding. *Ben: We kid you not, my student. *Silica: That sounds like a lovely idea, Misty. *(Silica fantasizes the tea she had in real life) *Dratini: Awroo. ("She's daydreaming again") *Pina: Rawwwr. ("Tell me about it.") *Kirito: Sneasel, have you ever had tea? *Sneasel: Snea sel. ("Not me") *Brock: Not so fast, everyone. I brought my official Pokemon tea set! *Ben: Okay, that is a surprise. *Brock: Now, of course, the key to good tea and coffee is good water. And I just happen to have a generous supply of sparkling, delicious Mount Moon Pure Spring Water! *Ben: Oh yeah, I saw some of that stuff around Mount Moon. *Brock: (in a French accent) And for ze special snack, I have for you some French Crepes. *Ben: Tu parles français? (To audience and others) That's French for "You speak French?" *Brock: Oui, oui, mon ami! *Misty: (gasps) I love French things! They're so romantic, aren't they? (fantasizes herself at a cafe table in Paris) *Ben: Well, it is called La ville de l'amour, that's French for "The city of love", for a reason. *(Ash interrupts Misty's fantasy) *Misty: (whacks Ash over the head) All that crunching is ruining my romantic daydream! *Ben: Knock it off, Misty! *Brock: By the way, I can't cook crepes and I can't boil water if I don't have a fire! One of you is gonna have to go into the forest and bring back some firewood. *Misty: That's an excellent idea, Brock! And I'm willing to sacrifice the excitement of searching for firewood to stay here and keep you company! *Brock: Well I guess that means. *Ash: Yeah, some of us are going! *Ben: Well, if wood needs chopping, then I have the Pokemon for the job! Forearms, we need you! *(Forearms materializes) *Forearms: Machamp! ("All right!") *Ben: Forearms, we need to gather some firewood. Let's get going! *Forearms: Champ! ("Right!") *Liam: Spearow, Nidorino, lets help out. *Spearow: Spear! ("Sure!") *Nidorino: Nido! ("Gotcha!") *Liam: Charmeleon, keep an eye on the others. *Charmeleon: (salutes) Char! ("Right!") *(Asuna sweatdrops) *Asuna: I don't know if they're being dense or smart, huh Misty? *Misty: Who knows with those boys? *Ash: Here, firewood! Here, firewood! No firewood here, you guys. *Ben: Oh, boy. Ash, my student, HERE'S how you go about getting firewood. Step one: Find a dead old tree. (Spots one) There's one! Now, step two: Chop it down. And since I have Forearms with me, this should be quick. Forearms, Karate Chop! *Forearms: Maaaaaachaaamp!!! ("Hiiiiii-yaaa!!!") *(The tree bursts into multiple logs) *Ben: Nice job, big guy. *Forearms: Champ Machamp. ("Twas nothing.") *Ben: Now for step three: Carrying the wood back to the campsite. And since we got plenty of logs, me and Forearms will be assisted by Pixie. Pixie, you're needed! *(Pixie materializes) *Pixie: Clefable! ("Yes sir!") *Ben: Pixie, since me and Forearms can't carry all this firewood by ourselves, I need you to use Psychic to help carry some of it. Okay? *Pixie: Fable! ("Sure!") *(Pixie uses Psychic on the logs and makes them levitate) *Ben: Right! Now let's head back to the campsite. *Ash: What about me and Pikachu? Do we have to find more dead trees? Why do I have to do all the dirt. *(Before Ash can complete his sentence, Pikachu spots something up ahead) *Pikachu: Pika Pi! Pikachu! *(Everyone there turns their heads and sees a strange light in front of them) *Liam: What is that? *Ben: I don't know. (in thought) But why do I get the feeling that fog plus ominous bright light possibly means ghost? (gulp) *Ash: Hey! Looks like a fire! *Ben: So we're not the only travelers out here in this soup? (in thought) Thank goodness it isn't a ghost, I hope. (aloud) Well, let's check it out! Come on! Forearms, Pixie, you two continue heading back to the campsite, we'll be there shortly. *Forearms: Champ! ("Right!") *Pixie: Clefable! ("No problem!") *(The two Pokemon head on back while Ash, Ben, and Liam investigate the fire light.) *Spearow: Spear row row ("Look at that") *(Spearow looks through the fog and spots a boy running on a treadmill, being quizzed on Pokemon by someone else.) *???: Alright, what's the name of this one? (holds up a card with a Pokemon on it) *???: Is it a Zubat? *???: Listen, just because it's foggy out here doesn't mean your brain has to be in a fog. *???: It's a Pidgey! *???: Nice guess. You just got lucky. *???: Okay, now tell us what its special attack is. *???: Pidgey's attack is Gust. At level 5, Sand Attack. At level 12. *???: Everybody knows that. Now, can you just tell me at what level Pidgey evolves? And what's the name of Pidgey's advanced stage? *???: Um. *???: You better come up with answers quickly, or you'll have to run faster. *(suddenly, the boy who was running ends up tripping and falling off the treadmill.) *???: (groaning in pain) I'm sorry, I forgot. *(the other boys surrounding him sigh at his response) *???: You forgot. (scoffs) And you call yourself a Pokemon Tech student? Well, we don't want to study with the likes of you. *???: I'm sorry. *(Soon, Ben and his student rush in to see what's going on.) *Ash: Hey, leave that kid alone! *Ben: Alright, you all! Knock it off! *Ash: What's going on here? *Liam: Yeah! What's the big idea picking on this kid? *???: There's nothing going on here. Mind your own business. *Ben: Well, considering I'm a PDU agent, this IS my business! Agent Ben of the PDU. (shows his badge) Now, what's going on here? *???: Well, Agent Ben, this is a private training session. *Ben: Training? You all forcing that kid to run on a treadmill in the middle of this fog is your idea of training? *???: That's right. But there's no room at our Pokemon school for losers who don't even know Pidgey's evolved stage. We have to maintain standards. *Liam: Pokemon school? Standards? *Ash: We don't know about this school of yours, but if its turning out students like you, I'd say that the standards are pretty low! *Ben: I'm afraid that I'll have to inform your principal about this sort of behavior. *Misty: That's right, guys! You tell em! *Ash: Misty? *Ben: I thought you were at the campsite waiting with Brock. *Misty: I was, but I soon heard all the shouting and came to see what was up. Now as for you boys, you better stop bullying that kid or you'll have to answer to us! Right, guys? *Ben: You got that right! *Liam: I think Forearms, Pixie, and all our Pokemon agree. *Ash: True, but Misty, you stay out of this, and leave it to us! *Ben: Careful, Ash. We don't want in any trouble ourselves. *(Charmeleon was confronting the bullies) *Charmeleon: Charmeleon Char char meleon ("So back off, or else, I'll burn you, you bully") *Ben: I said we don't want any trouble! *Misty: You're right, Ben. There's no reason for all of us to get into a fight. It's very brave of you three to take on all five by yourselves. I'll be here on the sidelines cheering you all on waiting to drag a carcass away at the end. Show em that you're men, boys! *Ben: Did no one listen when I said we don't want any trouble? *???: We heard you. Besides, we don't fight. *???: Fighting is for cavemen. This isn't the stone age, you know. *Ben: At least I can agree with you on that, this ain't the stone age and we're not cavemen. (in thought) We have technology. *???: Right. And if we wasted our time having a fight with a couple of little insects like you and a PDU agent, it'd just make Pokemon Tech look really bad. *???: We'll see you back at the Tech, Joe. (laughs and walks into the mist with the others) *Joe: Okay. *Ash: Hey! Maybe you cowards are afraid to fight all of us! *???: The only thing we're afraid of is how badly we'd beat a little punk like you. (laughs) *Ben: I think it's best to just drop this whole thing, Ash. *Ash: Who do those guys think they are? *Liam: I don't know. But they said something about a school, maybe they're just students looking to have some fun. The wrong kind, that is. *Brock: So those are the infamous tech students? *Ash: Tech students? *Misty: Pokemon Tech. I think its short for Pokemon Technical. *Ben: You mean they were students of the region renowned Pokemon Technical Institution? *Misty: Yeah. It's a school for Pokemon trainers. I know I have a flyer here somewhere. Yeah, here it is. *Ben: Last time I checked, I had a friend who's family was rich, so they sent him there instead of letting him learn about Pokemon the traditional way. *Ash: A Pokemon school in the middle of nowhere? *Brock: Hm. Let's see what it says here about this place. *(Pikachu investigates the treadmill Joe was running on until he accidentally starts it up) *Brock: Pokemon Technical Institute, a boarding school for serious Pokemon trainer preparation. All students guaranteed to enter Pokemon League upon graduation. Pokemon Technical is the educational facility for exceptional students who want to be Pokemon trainers in a very short time, without having to travel on difficult badge collecting journeys. *(As Brock talks, he leans on the treadmill and makes it go faster until Pikachu falls off.) *Brock: Oh. So that's the story. *Ash: Getting into the Pokemon League without badges is too easy. *Ben: Tell me about it, like I said, had a friend who was supposed to be going here. Don't know if he still goes here or if he dropped out. *Brock: Wait, there's more. Student entrance fees and tuition are in keeping with the high standards set by Pokemon Technical. *Misty: You know what that means, don't you? It's one of those snobby, private schools that only millionaire's kids go to. *Ben: Well judging from that "training session" earlier, I'd say that some kids think they're so important that they can get away with anything they want. *Ash: Oh, that really makes me mad! Where is this place, anyway!? *Joe: It's right over there! *Ash: Huh? *(the fog lifts to reveal the main dormitory of the school) *P.A.: Today's special class, fog battle techniques, is now ending. Tomorrow's lesson will be snow competition secrets. *Joe: Oh well. I guess tomorrow they'll make me into a snowman again. *Liam: Hold the phone, I think I recognize you from before. You're Joe, right? *Joe: Yeah. And you're Liam, aren't you? *Liam: That's me. *Charmeleon: Charmeleon Char Char? ("You know those guys?") *Liam: Charmeleon's askin' if you know those guys. *Joe: I do know them. *Ash: Do they treat you like that all the time? *Joe My friends are just trying to help me. *Ben: FRIENDS?? *Ash: You call them friends?!? *Brock: With friends like that, who needs enemies? *Ben: My point exactly, Brock. *Joe: But they helped me learn that Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto at level 18, it learns Whirlwind at level 21, Wing Attack at level 31, and then as its level rises, it learns various tricks. After evolving to Pidgeot, it can fly at twelve-hundred meters at speeds of up to mach two! *Ben: Wow! That's impressive! You memorized all that? *Joe: I sure did. *Ben: Amazing! *Liam: Say, Joe, doesn't Pidgeotto evolve into Pidgeot at Level 36? *Joe: Yes it does. *Ash: I don't get it. If you know everything about Pidgey, why didn't you just answer them before? *Joe: Sometimes I make-believe that I don't know all the answers, because if I do, they make the questions that much harder. *Ben: (in thought) Playing like you're not the smart one, huh? Clever. (aloud) Then why don't you just tell the headmasters that you have to resign? *Joe: But I have to stay here at Pokemon Tech. My mother and father worked hard and saved money so they could pay to send me to school here. *Ben: And here I thought only the rich can go to Pokemon Tech. *Joe: You see that guy over there? *Liam: Yeah, what about him? *Joe: He's an upper classmate, but the classes are so hard here, some students are held back for many years! Everyone's too ashamed to go home without getting a diploma. *Ben: But what class is he in? *Joe: That guy, he's in the beginner's class with me. *Ash: You're a beginner? *Ben: I'm surprised, you seem to be an expert on all Pidgey facts. *Joe: I know. A beginner has the same qualifications as someone with two badges. The intermediate class has the qualifications of four, and the advanced students have the same as six. If you graduate, you can enter the Pokemon League without traveling around to collect the badges. *Ben: But like Ash said, entering the League without badges is too easy. *Joe: That guy is a beginner, but he's so much older than everybody in the class, the kids don't bother to help him like they help me. *Liam: That's harsh. *Misty: What do the teachers say about that kind of help? *Joe: They don't even know about it. Or if they do, they pretend not to. *Nodoka: Then this is one school I'm glad I DON'T attend. *Ritsu: You can count me in on that one, sister. *Ash: Well, I for one think that this is a violation of students' rights that must stop immediately if not sooner! *Ben: You're starting to sound a bit like myself, and I agree. *Ash: I want to meet the student in charge of this system and I'll see that its stopped! *Ben: Yeah, who is the one in charge of this whole operation anyway? Once I can narrow down who's running the racket, I can inform the proper authorities about the whole thing. *Joe: Here's a picture. *(everyone gets a closer look) *Misty: Huh? It's a girl? *Ben: Surprising. (in thought) Surprising that someone like this little one is in charge of this whole system of helping some students and not helping others. *Ash: Oh, yeah. You're right about that. *Liam: She may be cute looking, but let's not be deceived. *Misty: Hey! If she's making your life so miserable, how come you're carrying her picture around? *Ben: That's what I'd like to know. *Joe: I hate the way she treats us, but I like the way she looks. *Ben: Typical, the young lady distracts the boys with her beauty and wraps them around her little finger. Seen it before. *Ash: Yeah, not like some girls who treat you bad and look even worse. *Misty: While you two are slobbering over that dopey picture, I'm gonna find this little witch and straighten her out! (stomps in anger towards the main dormitory) *Ash: Hey, Misty! Wait! *Ben: Take it easy, Misty! You don't want to end up starting something you can't finish! *(as our heroes head inside, Team Rocket watches from afar) *Jessie: That place brings back memories James. *James: It certainly does, Jessie. And all of them are awful. *Meowth: Tell me your tale of failure again. *Jessie: We studied for the big test. *James: Sure we would beat all the rest. *Meowth: And here's the part I like the best! *Jessie: We frolicked that night, for our future seemed bright. *James: But things weren't right. *Jessie and James: We got the lowest scores in the history of the school! *Meowth: You should look on the bright side. *Jessie and James: What's the bright side? *Meowth: At least you guys were the top of the bottom. *(Jessie and James start hugging Meowth and giving him compliments) *Meowth: (in thought) These two are worse off then I thought! I liked it better when they were nasty. *All heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Cubone! *(Back to the show) *Ben: So this girl's name is Giselle and this is where she hangs out? *Joe: Yeah, Giselle always practices here by herself. Even if you beat her in a fight, it won't matter to her. At the Tech, it's your skill as a Pokemon trainer that counts more than winning in any one battle. *Ritsu: Guess she's a little lonely on the inside. *Mio: Kinda reminds me of myself before you and I met, but then again you are the one who kinda forced the idea of forming a band upon me. *(Mio gets bonked in the head by Ritsu) *Ritsu: Don't bring that up, please. *Liam: Looks like you and Ritsu have a funny but close relationship. *Charmeleon: Char Char Charmeleon. (I see what you mean.) *Ritsu: (blushes) *Ben: So, according to you, Joe, Giselle doesn't care if you beat her in a fight? *Joe: Exactly, it all depends on your skill as a trainer. *Ash: That's what I'm hoping, because Liam and I have two badges! *Joe: But Giselle is the top beginner here are the Tech. That's better than even having three badges. Even though I'm at the bottom of my class, I'm still more powerful than someone with two badges. *Ben: You're saying you're stronger than my two students here? Keep in mind, they're being trained by a multi-time multi-league Pokemon champion, me. *Misty: Hold on a second here, I learned how to be a Pokemon trainer at the Cerulean City gym. Are you saying you can beat me? *Joe: Oh, Cerulean City. Water Pokemon. *Misty: How'd you know? *Joe: I always beat them on the simulator. See? *Ben: (watches the sim monitor) So, this is how you know what type to use to win a battle. *Misty: What is this? A simulation's one thing, but this is real life. Let's battle! *Joe: You'll be sorry. *Ben: Uh oh. We got ourselves a battle about throw down here at Pokemon Tech! Better take my position as the ref. (in thought) I just hope that Joe both knows what he's doing and doesn't think about challenging Brock after this. *Ash: What do you two have to battle for? *Misty: Butt out, Ash! I have the Cerulean City gym's reputation to defend! And I'm gonna defend it! *Ben: Alright, this will be a one on one battle. Joe, beginner student of Pokemon Tech, versus Misty, the former Cerulean City gym leader. Both trainers will use just one Pokemon. Trainers! Bring out your Pokemon, and let the battle begin! *Misty: Misty calls Starmie! *Joe: Too bad your water Pokemon won't be able to defeat my plant! Alright, Weepinbell, let's go! *(Weepinbell materializes) *Ritsu: So that's a Weepinbell. *(Ritsu analyzes it with Dexter) *Ritsu's Pokedex (Dexter): Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokemon, and the evolved form of Bellsprout. Weepinbell often uses its body to camouflage itself in the forest in order to lure and trap prey by spraying it with Poison Powder to immobilize it before melting it with internal acids. *Ben: Well, Joe may have the type advantage here, but nothing can brace him for Starmie's actual battle experience. *Misty: I'll teach him about Pokemon! Starmie, go! *(with one Water Gun, Weepinbell is knocked out) *Ben: WHOA! A one hit knockout! Weepinbell is unable to battle, Starmie wins! The victory goes to Misty from the Cerulean City gym! *Joe: Huh? Oh! But Weepinbell is strong against water Pokemon! *???: True, but there's one thing the ref said that you didn't know. You're opponent's from the Cerulean City gym and a former gym leader. Her Pokemon has had much more experience battling. You should have known that. You're an embarrassment to the whole school. *Joe: But Giselle. *Ben: So that's Giselle? *Ash: She's really pretty isn't she? *Brock: Yeah, she looks just like a movie star. *Liam: I think you mean a child movie star, considering her age and appearance. *Misty: (in thought) They like stars, do they? I'll be glad to show them some stars. *Ben: Excuse me, young lady, but are you this Giselle that I heard about? *Giselle: That's me. I'm the top student in the beginning class of the most exclusive prep school in the world, Pokemon Tech. It's sad that others aren't blessed with my beauty, my talents, my humble attitude. People call me a star, but, I'm just Giselle. *Jessie: I think she's more conceited than we are. *James: Yes, but she's awfully cute, isn't she? *Meowth: Not as cute as Meowth! *Jessie: You're in the way! *James: Stop bothering us! *(Meowth screams his name as he flies upwards from Jessie's and James' punches and disappears in a twinkle of light) *Giselle: I want to continue to help my classmates be the very best they can be. To teach each other, respect each other, and ensure the Pokemon of tomorrow. But you're a weakling! *Joe: (gasps) *Ben: I can't believe that she'd say that to her own classmate. *Giselle: You'd better get stronger fast or before you know it, you're fellow students will turn their backs on you. For good! (humph) (walks away) *Ritsu: Oooh, why I aughtta....! *Ben: Take it easy Ritsu. *Misty: Not so fast! A true friend wouldn't walk away from someone who needs help. You may look beautiful, but you remind me of an old saying of how beauty is only skin deep. *Giselle: Jealousy's not very pretty either, is it? *Ben: (looks to the screen and breaks the fourth wall) Uh oh. Just like you, I smell trouble. *Ash: Maybe Ben and I should do something. *Brock: Wise Pokemon trainers never get involved in a cat fight. *Ash: Huh? *Ben: I agree with Brock's words of wisdom, never get between two girls when they're about to fight. Guess that means another battle for me to referee. This will be a one on one battle, both trainers will have one Pokemon each. Trainers, choose your Pokemon! *Giselle: Against your water Pokemon, I'll choose, Graveler, go! *(Graveler materializes) *Liam: That's the evolved form of Geodude. *(Mio got Dexter out) *Mio's Pokedex (Dexter): Graveler, the Rock Pokemon, the evolved form of Geodude. Due to its slowness, Graveler prefers to roll around rather than walk. It often feasts on rocks and rolls down mountain paths at high speeds, but is known to explode when it rolls into a river. *Brock: Graveler? But rock Pokemon are weak against water Pokemon! *Ben: This is a surprise. Why, Giselle? *Yui: Wouldn't a Grass, Electric, Bug or Ghost type be a better choice against Starmie who is a Water and Psychic type? *Giselle: My Pokemon are at such an advanced level, they can beat water Pokemon. *Ben: Well, let's see. Let the battle begin! *(Graveler leaps and attempts to land on Starmie, but Starmie evades. Graveler leaps backwards toward Starmie, who fires a Water Gun at it. But Graveler tucks and rolls toward Starmie and slams into it so hard that it's jewel breaks and its sent flying out the window and into the school pool!) *Ben: GOOD GRIEF!!! A one hit knock out! Starmie is unable to battle! Graveler wins! The victory goes to Giselle! *Tsumugi: With just one move? *Azusa: Well, that battle sure ended quickly, Yui-Sempai. *Yui: You're right, Azu-nyan. I guess type match-ups don't matter. *Misty: I can't believe it. *(the students and our heroes head to the pool where Starmie landed.) *Giselle: Now we're by the pool, your Pokemon's specialty. You can use a different water Pokemon if you want. *Misty: Oh, and I'm sure you'll choose another Pokemon that's weak against water. *Giselle: Pokemon are only as strong as the trainer that raises them. A Pokemon that's weaker but better trained can still win. It depends on the trainer. I hope you're learning something from this, Joe. A Pokemon's level of training is just as important to factor as a Pokemon's type when deciding a match. A first class Pokemon trainer can calculate that. *Ash: Wait a minute! There's more to Pokemon training than calculating levels! *Ben: I agree with you on that one! *Liam: Me too! *Giselle: Who are you three? *Ash: I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet! And I've already got two badges! *Ben: I am PDU Agent Ben! And I am a multi-league Pokemon champion! *Liam: I am Liam! And like Ash, I too have two badges! *Giselle: In other words, you two are beginners being trained by a Pokemon League champion turned PDU agent. And how long have you two been trying to become Pokemon trainers under his tutoring? *Ben: I've been teaching these two for about two months, young lady. *Giselle: (gasp) Two whole months and you let one of your student's Pokemon walk free? Your student hasn't been able to tame it yet? *Pikachu: Pika. *Giselle: Maybe the Pokemon are training your student with you, Agent Ben. *Pikachu: Chu. *Ash: I don't want to tame Pikachu! Pikachu's my friend and so are Butterfree and Pidgeotto! *Liam: I'm friends with my Pokemon too, you know! Right, Charmeleon? *Charmeleon: meleon! (Right!) *Ben: My Pokemon are more than my friends, they're my PDU partners. I've known Cinder since he was a Ponyta, I took in Forearms when his trainer abandoned him, I also took in Rocky when his trainer died right in front of him, and I brought Pixie into the group back at Mount Moon! They're all ready and willing to help at a moment's notice! *Mio: Yeah, I had Vaporino since she evolved from Eevee, she has been my dependable partner. But, you Giselle, you don't care about your friends at all, and that makes me mad. *Giselle: Why does it concern you? And while I'm thinking about it, are all the Pokemon you all listed all you have? *Ash: Huh? *Mio: Is that an insult? *Giselle: That's funny, because even new Pokemon trainers usually have at least six Pokemon, and you got two badges with only three. And as for Liam, you got two badges with all your Pokemon as well, however many you have. They sure were lucky, weren't they? *Ben: Watch it, Missy! You're treading dangerous ground here! *Ash: Every one of my Pokemon has the power of two! *Ben: Vaporino has been sticking with her friend and trainer through thick and thin, so they have a strong connection that makes up for Mio's lack of Pokemon. And like my Pokemon team, Liam's Pokemon are a team with their trainer! *Giselle: I wonder, with two months of Pokemon experience for both Ash and Liam, that Pikachu for yours should be at least at level 25, but its probably not there yet, is it? *Ben: I'm telling you to just drop it right here and now. *Giselle: I suppose you didn't know much about Pokemon if you picked a Pikachu as your first one. Pikachu tend to be hard to handle. It says so in any beginning Pokemon manual. (gasp) You really didn't know? And you still got two badges? How funny! *Ben: (in thought) Why do I get the feeling that she's just gonna go on listing different common knowledge facts about Pikachu? *Giselle: A Pikachu evolves into an electric Pokemon called Riachu, it gets to be about 2 feet, 7 inches tall. Pikachu can shock you, but otherwise its pretty cute, don't you think? So if you don't let them evolve, they make great pets, especially for little girls. But I'm sure you knew that, didn't you? Really? You didn't? And you have two badges? (laughs) *Ash and Mio: Knock it off! *Pikachu: (leaps out in a mad mood) *Ash: Let's battle! *Mio: Maybe that will show you! I'll join the fight too, Ash. *(Mio pulls out a Pokeball) *Mio: Seasea, lets go! *(a Horsea materializes from the Pokeball) *Giselle: I'll keep Graveler for your Horsea, and for your Pikachu, this should be more than a match. Cubone, go! *(Cubone and Graveler materiallize) *Liam: A Horsea and a Cubone? (gets out Dexter to analyze both Pokemon) *Liam's Pokedex (Dexter): Horsea, the Dragon Pokemon. Highly adept in water, Horsea can use its dorsal fin to swim in any direction while facing forward. It has a tightly curled tail that it can use as both a balance and an anchor when caught in a strong current. Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon. On its head, Cubone wears the skull of its dead mother as a helmet. Because of this, much of its actual face has never been seen, except for its triangular, black eyes and a small area surrounding them. It is called the Lonely Pokémon because of its tendency to keep to itself and avoid social situations, due to the trauma caused by the death of its mother. *Liam: Golly. Guess Cubone must carry that emotional weight even when its in battle. *Ben: This will be a tag battle with Ash Ketchum and Mio and their Pokemon, Pikachu and Seasea, against Giselle and her Pokemon, Graveler and Cubone! Let the battle, begin! *Ash: This Pikachu is my friend and its different from any other Pikachu! *Mio: Same for Seasea, she's different from any other Horsea, and I'm proud that Seasea is my friend! *Ash: Thundershock attack! *Mio: Seasea, use Water Gun on Graveler. *(the Water Gun hits Graveler, but he retaliates with Rock Throw while Cubone uses his bone to deflect Pikachu's electricity) *Ash: What? *Pikachu: Pika? *Giselle: Pikachu can't shock it, and little Seasea can only make Graveler wet instead of unconscious. Cubone, since Graveler started off his offense with Rock Throw, you start things of with your Leer attack. *(the Leer attack causes Pikachu to become dazed) *Ash: Pikachu, stare it down! *(Pikachu tries to stare down Cubone, but it's a stand off until) *Giselle: Cubone, Bone Club, now! *Ash: Hey, that's not fair! *Ben: It's perfectly legal, Ash. Bone Club is one of Cubone's attacks. *Giselle: He's right. And I'm not playing around with either of you. This isn't a staring contest, this is a contest of power and skill between four Pokemon. *(Seasea got back up after a direct hit) *Mio: You okay to keep going? *Seasea: Hor sea. *Ben: Seasea may be small, but she sure can take a beating! *Liam: You're right. *Ritsu: Do your best, Mio. *Mio: Thanks! And I say the same to you Seasea *Giselle: Cubone, it's time for the Bonemerang, now. Graveler, use Rock Throw again! *(the Bonemerang hits Pikachu right on the head, and the Seasea manages to dodge some of the rocks but gets hit as well.) *Ash: Pikachu! Throwing rocks and that bone are cheap ways to win. *Giselle: Well, those are Cubone and Graveler's attacks, they're authorized by the Pokemon League and they're perfectly legal, just like your coach said about Bone Club. *Ash: They're still cheap tricks. *Ben: She's right, Ash. But the battle ain't over yet, look! Seasea is still up! And now Pikachu is back up! *Ash: Pikachu? *Seasea: Hoorrr...seee... *Mio: Poor Seasea has almost reached its limit. *(Cubone does Bonemerang again and smacks Pikachu hard, and Seasea is hit by Mega Punch) *Ash: Pikachu! *Mio: Seasea! *Giselle: Calling the Bonemerang a cheap trick simply proves your own ignorance. *(Seasea looked unconscious, Ben looked to see if it fainted) *Ben: Horsea is unable to--..Huh? *(Seasea began to get back up but is desperately hanging on, she appears to be panting) *Mio: Seasea... *(everyone except Giselle is surprised by Seasea's performance) *Mio: (encourages Seasea) Don't give up, Seasea, show them that our love and friendship is stronger than Giselle. *Ash: Hang in there, Pikachu, Seasea! If your opponents' attacks are authorized than fighting back is too! Give it your best shot, you two! Come on, Pikachu, Seasea! *Seasea: Hor SEEEEAAAA! (starts to glow) *Pikachu: (Looks at Seasea) Pika? *(Everyone was blinded by a powerful white glow) *Mio: What's happening?! *Giselle: Uh oh! *Yui: Can it be?! *Azusa: I think Horsea's evolving! *Ben: You're right, Azusa! *(the light fades to see Seasea had evolved into a Seadra) *Sease: DOOOOOOO DOOOOOOOO!!!! *Ben: NO WAY! Seasea evolved into a Seadra!!! *Mio: Seasea! I can't believe you evolved! *(Liam gets out his Pokedex) *Liam's Pokedex (Dexter): Seadra, the Dragon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Horsea. It has a pair of dorsal fins with sharp tips that exude venom. Seadra's venom is toxic enough to induce fainting in humans, but is prized among practitioners of traditional medicine. Seadra can swim in any direction while facing forward by rapidly flapping its fins and tail. It catches its prey by spinning its body to create large whirlpools. *Mio: Incredible. Now I think we have a fighting chance! *(Graveler used the technique against Starmie on Seadra, but Seasea wasn't falling for that) *Mio: Seasea is not falling for that trick, Water Gun. *(Much to Mio's surprise, Seasea unleash a stronger version of Water Gun which blasted Graveler and smacked into the fence surrounding the pool) *Giselle: Graveler!! *(The dust cleared and shows Graveler had swirly eyes) *Ben: WHAT AN ATTACK!!! I think that was Hydro Pump!! Graveler is unable to battle! Seasea wins! *Mio: YAY!!! Nice job, Seasea! You beat Graveler, AND you learned a new attack! *Seasea: Do Do! (Thanks Mio!) *(Giselle recalled Graveler back to its Poke Ball) *Giselle: No matter. I'll still beat you with Cubone. Bonemerang, go! *(Pikachu manages to avoid the Bonemerang and jumps on Cubone's helmet and twists it backwards to blind Cubone, much to Giselle's horror, Seasea caught the bone with its tubular mouth) *Giselle: (shocked) It caught it!? *Ben: Whoa! I wasn't expecting that kind of offense! *Giselle: Oh! *Ash: Go on, Pikachu! Give it everything you got! *(Pikachu starts scratching Cubone, bites its tail, and kicks its helmet and makes it spin around until Cubone can see again, only to see something shocking heading its way) *Mio: Now send it right back with Hyper Beam. *(Seasea shot Hyper Beam to send the bone right back at Cubone and is hit by its own bone, knocking it down.) *Giselle: Cubone! *Ben: WHOA!!! What a comeback! *Azusa: Seasea repelled the bone with Hyper Beam! *(Ben raises his hand) *Ben: Cubone is unable to battle! Pikachu and Seasea are the winners, which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum and Mio Akiyama! *(Cubone began to cry) *Ash: We did it! *Mio: Great job to both of you, Pikachu, Seasea. *(Giselle slumped to the floor, upset and distraught) *Giselle: I lost. Cubone, good try. Come on back. Don't cry. *(Giselle recalls Cubone and returns it back to its PokeBall) *Giselle: You'll be okay now. None of the textbooks ever mention a Pikahu winning by anything other than electricity, not to mention a Horsea evolving in the middle of the match. *Joe: That was a once in a lifetime battle. *Mio: (blushing) Y-you think so? *Joe: I know so. You all did great, especially Seasea, it evolved because you showed your kindness to it. *Mio: Really? (to Seasea) You look awesome now that you evolved. *Seasea: (blushing) Doo doo! (Thank you!) *Misty: And don't try to copy it. It was just kind of a fluke. *Joe: It was a cool fluke, wasn't it? *Ben: Joe, my boy, that was no fluke. It was a demonstration of determination, willpower, and unique and creative offense! *Jessie: There's another way to win that's not in the textbooks too. Isn't there, James? *James: Let's show em. *Giselle: I can't believe I lost a match.....Huh? *(low smoke or fog rolls in) *Ritsu: Not a time like this. *Ash: Oh no. It's not... *Silica: Fraid so. *Leafa: and that's... *Mio: Team Rocket! *Jessie and James: Allow us to reintroduce ourselves. *Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. *James: To unite all peoples within our nation. *Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. *James: To extend our reach to the stars above. *Jessie: Jessie. *James: James. *Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light. *James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight. *Meowth: MEEEEEOOOOOOOWTH!!!! (falls from the sky and into the water of the pool but jumps out in a back-flip) I love a splashy entrance! *Ben: I guess you all never learn when to quit, do you? *Giselle: I've heard of Team Rocket. You're the ones who got the worst grades ever on the entrance exams. *Ben: You know them? And they tried to get in here? Well, that's surprising. But enough talk. *Giselle: I agree. (To Team Rocket) How about your team versus our team? *(all students and heroes get out their Pokeballs, the Light Music Club including Yui, Ritsu, Mio, Azusa, Tsumugi, Ui and Jun all got a Pokeball out) *Jessie: The two of us against all of them?!? *James: But the rules say one on one! *Giselle: Bad guys don't play by the rules. (to the other students and our heroes as she throws her Pokeball) Get 'em! *(Even the Light Music Club threw Pokeballs at them) *Jessie: Too many Pokeballs! *James: From now on, we play by the rules! *Meowth: At least for a little while! *Seasea: Doo, dooooooo! *(Seasea shoots Hydro Pump at Team Rocket, drenching them) *Jessie and James: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! *Ben: And don't come back! *Ritsu: Goodbye and good riddence. *Corona: Flareon!! (We did it!!) *(Late that dusk of the sunset, we cue to Giselle watching the sunset) *Giselle: There are some things you just can't learn in school, and that's a good lesson. *Liam: I hope you've learned your lesson. *Nodoka: Yeah, treat your classmates equally, no matter if they're lower or higher than you in your class. *Giselle: Absolutely, from now on, I'm gonna help all my fellow classmates in the beginner's class, and no more of that special training that you saw with Joe and the boys. *Ben: Good. Glad to see you learned something very special from all this. *Joe: I'm going back home to start from scratch with my first Pokemon, just like Ash and Liam did. *Ben: Well, in that case, I wish you the best of luck. *Joe: Hey, Giselle. Maybe we'll meet someday in the Pokemon League. *Giselle: I hope so. I'll try my hardest to be a worthy opponent if we do. *Joe: Alright if I keep your picture with me? *Giselle: Sure. I have pictures of my friends, too. *Joe: Huh? Do you have mine? *Giselle: We're friends now, aren't we? Good luck, Joe. *Joe: You too, Giselle. *Ash: See? Why can't you an I be like that Misty? *Misty: Huh? I'll tell you exactly why. Because he doesn't owe her a bike! *Ash: (laughs sheepishly) *Giselle: So, maybe we'll battle again someday. *Misty: I sure hope so. *Ash: Me too. *Narrator: So as Ash and his friends journey on, they take one last look at the school where they learned so much. *(the episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:NegimaLover